The present invention relates to a miniature continuous magnetic tape loop cartridge suitable for use in compact devices such as point of sales displays, or spot announcements in super markets, or in stuffed animals, such as talking teddy bears.
It is known in the prior art to use continuous tape loops in eight track tape music cartridges and in modified cassette tape cartridges. The eight track is often too large for compact applications and the cassette models are often too complicated and unreliable when modified to play continuous tape loops.
In prior art cartridge attempts to miniaturize the cartridge tapes have often had a tendency to feed out of the cartridge. The tape loops are difficult to restore without disassembling and damaging the cartridge case.
Microchips have entered the market for short audio messages but cannot match the economy and convenience of on-the-spot recording of messages by erasing and reusing the same tape.